


Sight Unseen

by theskywasblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here comes Santa Claus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2006 12 Days of Christmas Challenge on the Kakairu Community at LiveJournal

_This is it – the home stretch – you can do this Iruka_.

Iruka massaged his throbbing temples and tried to ignore the ungodly clamour that permeated his classroom. It was the last day before winter break, and the brats (they were no longer children in his mind, but alternately brats and monsters) refused to be taught. The best Iruka could do was distract them with Christmas-themed coloring sheets until reinforcements arrived.

There was a scant half-hour until dismissal, and at some point, "Santa" would be arriving to distract the little monsters.

Every year on the last day before winter break one of the otherwise unoccupied instructors would dress up in a Santa suit and drop into each classroom to deliver small toys and candy to the already hyper-active brats before they were shuffled on home for the holidays. Idly – if only to distract himself from the shouting, laughing and general insanity – Iruka wondered whose turn it was this year; certainly not his own – he had been saved that exhausting task for years now. Possibly Genma's, which was sure to be amusing – misery loves company after all. He just hoped it wasn't Gai's…that was always an unmitigated disaster.

Just as Iruka was seriously considering taping Konohamaru to the wall – honourable grandson or not – he was saved by the sound of bells jingling outside the window.

"It's Santa!" someone squealed – Iruka was certain he popped an eardrum – and then the chaos ensued. Iruka hopped up on his desk to avoid being tramped by a horde of excited ninja-brats and chuckled sympathetically as the poor fool in the Santa suit was nearly pushed back out the window in the commotion.

Toys were distributed, candy was unwrapped – wrappers carelessly discarded on the floor or any available surface – Iruka shouted "Class dismissed!", and the little fiends made a run for it – only a handful pausing to shout "Merry Christmas Iruka-sensei!" before they scrambled out the door.

Iruka collapsed face down on his desk and breathed a mighty sigh of relief, "Thank the gods that's over…"

"They really do get excited over this stuff, don't they?" a familiar voice chuckled.

Iruka pushed himself up on his elbows and gazed uncertainly at "Santa". While his vision was hazy from exhaustion, he did not fail to notice that this particular jolly elf had his hat on crooked, hiding his left eye – and there was quite obviously a black mask on under the fake beard.

"Since when do you do Santa duty?" Iruka frowned at Kakashi.

"Since I owe Genma a favour," The Jonin replied dryly, lounging on one of the students desks, examining a half-coloured Christmas picture. Iruka was going to ask why exactly Kakashi owned Genma a favour, but then thought better of it.

Some questions were better left unanswered.

"Besides," Kakashi put the picture down and moved across the room with almost predatory grace. Iruka braced himself for molestation, sitting up on the desk, "You still haven't told Santa what you want for Christmas…"

Just as Kakashi had drawn near enough to touch, there was a pop of chakra, and the Jonin vanished. Iruka looked around, bewildered for an instant, before a pair of strong arms pulled him backwards off the desk. He yelped in surprise, but managed not to resist, trusting that Kakashi would not intentionally let him be hurt. He did not expect, however, to find himself in the older man's lap.

"So tell me Iruka-kun…have you been a good boy this year?"

Iruka floundered for a moment, before beginning a valiant struggle against the Jonin's grasp, "Kakashi stop! The door is wide open!"

Kakashi made a disbelieving noise and nuzzled Iruka's neck, humming, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you want."

Whatever fabric the false whiskers were made of, they were unbearably itchy against Iruka's skin, and he was reminded why he hated men with facial hair.

"I want to you let me go!" he undertook his resistance with increased vigour, trying unsuccessfully to push the older man away as the whiskers gave him rug-burn on his neck, "Someone's going to walk in!"

This was hardly a convincing argument, since the majority of the teachers had beaten a retreat as hasty as their students.

"Well maybe I shouldn't get you anything…" the Jonin mused, "After all, I know that you've been bad."

"I have not!" Iruka barked in sudden outrage.

"But you_ have_…" Kakashi purred in his ear. Both the false beard and the mask had been disposed of, and he lapped at Iruka's ear with a warm, soft tongue.

"Stop that…" Iruka protested, a little less vigorously this time, silently cursing the ear thing, and the unbreakable hold it had over him, "The door…"

"Is wide open, yes I know," Kakashi chuckled, "But it's really too late now."

He turned Iruka's face towards his with one gentle hand and kissed him, deep and long with a slowly searching tongue that banished all thought of open doors and intruding eyes from Iruka's mind. In the back of his mind he thought,_ I want this for Christmas…I swear I'll be a good boy…_

***

"Darn it!" Konohamaru had one foot outside the academy building when he stopped in mid-stride, realizing that he had left his favourite goggles under his desk.

"What is it Konohamaru-chan?" Moegi asked, head cocked curiously to one side as she put on her mittens.

"I forgot something," the caped boy spun on his heel, waving to his friends, "Just wait here okay? I'll be right back!"

He ran full tilt down the halls – no teachers were around to stop him – hoping that Iruka-sensei hadn't left already and locked the door.

As he skidded around the corner he could see the classroom door still standing open and grinned in relief. It would suck, after all, spending the entire vacation without his favourite and arguably (in his opinion anyway) best pair of goggles.

He came to a bone-jarring halt, however, when he came close enough to see inside the room, stood gaping for a moment like a fish out of water, then turned and fled, forgetting entirely about his goggles.

"Konohamaru-kun," Udon sniffled as his friend all but fell out the door of the academy, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, "is something wrong?"

Konohamaru blinked up at his friend, wide-eyed and pink faced in shock.

"I saw…Iruka-sensei…." He panted breathlessly, "Kissing Santa Claus…"

-End-


End file.
